Merchandise is usually sold to a consumer by a clerk. Usually, this clerk works across a counter, the counter intervening between the customer on one side and the clerk on the other side. Since the customer (and the displayed merchandise) have priority, it is the usual practice that the counter area occupied by the clerk is small.
Bags for carrying the merchandise are usually kept in containers on the clerk side of the counter. Typically, the bags are under such counters. The problem with this practice is that typically, these containers of bags take up most of what little space is available under the cramped and already crowded counter space. This crowded counter space is aggravated by the requirement that bags of various sizes be available.
When bags of differing sizes are required, the process of finding the appropriate size bag is difficult and time consuming. First, the appropriate container must be located. Since the containers are individually moveable, their location is not certain.
Another problem with dispensing bags from containers is that singulation of a bag from the rest of the packet is frequently difficult, especially when the container from which the singulation must occur is a moveable carton contained under a crowded counter shelf. The bags, when manufactured, are usually packed tightly inside the dispensing which creates a definite tendency for the bags to stick together. The clerk will often pull more than one bag from the dispenser container, when only one is needed. Invariably, the unsuccessfully separated bags which are withdrawn from the dispensing container are pulled out of their original planar alignment as in the situation where the clerk pulls the wrong size. The wastage that occurs due to this common occurrence is substantial.